


I Can't Make Me

by enbyinaband



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Caretaking, Chronic Pain, Confrontations, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, Insecurity, M/M, Medication, Overworking, Protectiveness, Side Effects, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slurs, Surgery, Transphobia, Waiting Rooms, Wisdom Teeth, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Summary: Based on Corpse's tweet about his wisdom teeth coming in and my long distance girlfriend having to convince me to go to the ER (for a kidney stone), here we have a stubborn boyyo whom Dave convinced and takes to the ER.The fun antics of post-wisdom teeth removal will be in chapter 2!
Relationships: David P. Brown/Corpse Husband
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Physical pain had never really been a problem as opposed to what his mind could conjure, so when each side of his jaw started to ache, Corpse doubled down and endured it. The side he slept on proved to be in worse shape than an upturned cheek, so at least his boyfriend wouldn't be able to activate the ache with a morning kiss that had become ritualistic even if their day did not start until late in the afternoon.

He had been able to keep this a secret for so long, yet one morning at 3:56 a.m., he knew his luck was running out, grunting out a weak, "Fuck…" as he scrambled to get downstairs for some sort of relief.

Amidst him trying to keep quiet, Corpse continued cursing under his breath as the pain radiated down into his neck even as he managed to pull a freezing cola can out and place it against his heated skin. For a while, he shifted the root beer to either side when the other was numbed enough until the beverage reached room temperature and he was forced to retrieve another.

"Is this some skin care routine you coined?" came a raspy, still sleepy voice that managed to effectively make the younger one jump.

"Fuck off… Why aren't you in bed?"

"Heard you whimpering. Woke up and you weren't there, so here I am."

"I'm f-fine… Fuckkk, this hurts!"

Out of the two, Dave was more in tune with other's emotions, yet the American born still felt ashamed for being hostile towards his partner for checking on him. If his gums weren't being perpetually stabbed, he'd find it endearing. Still, he could not help feeling like an inconvenience since the older one had been recovering from an emotional breakdown and now would have to deal with whatever health concern he was dealing with at the moment, so instead of leaning into the hand on his shoulder, he moved out of reach.

"Right, you probably don't wanna be touched," David mused, moving so his movements could easily be seen as he reached for something that jingled in hand, "Can you make it to the car?"

"Why?"

"You need urgent care, love." 

"N-No, it'll stop soon. 'Sides, you're in my country now, it's gonna take hours to be seen."

"I'll wait with you."

"...You're lucky I don't have the energy to argue." 

Aside from a flawed healthcare system, Corpse was paranoid that some unsuspecting fan would be sitting absentmindedly in the same room as him and overhear, at the very least, his last name. Then again, he wouldn't look too out of the ordinary since everyone else, mostly, was wearing a mask. Reluctantly, he followed his partner out to the driveway and curled into himself once he was secured by the seat belt, ignoring everything except for the soft voice to his left that tried to go undetected under the radio; Dave had quite the knack for making even horrible experiences lighter, he'd admit, even if he couldn't do so aloud. Instead of testing the limits of his overworked jaw he fished for a cell phone roughly shoved into a coat pocket he threw on to make himself look bigger out in public and typed away with both adoration and anxiety that he was sure would be obvious to the Brit.

Core🖤: _You're cute when you sing along to Taylor Swift and P!ATD_  
Core🖤: _You'll do all the talking for me till we're w the doc, right?_  
Core🖤: _I'm scared, Davey…_

As if on cue, Dave reached over an open palm that the other gently took and squeezed as combined calloused hands gave as a grounding point for someone who kept drifting away to avoid the sharp, steady pain. As Corpse glanced over, he noted the pink highlights on pale cheeks wondering if the texts had been briefly skimmed through despite the driver still getting used to the reverse of what he'd learned growing up in the United Arab Emirates and England.

"Of course," he finally spoke after an intense moment of trying to race incoming traffic, "I'll do whatever I need to, y'know? I'll lie and tell the whole staff it's hard for you to talk 'cos of what's going on."

Core🖤: _You're the best, I don't deserve you._

"I beg to differ."

Core🖤: _Eyes on the road! I'll look into 'em later 😘_

With a light snort let out through his nostrils, David pulled into a packed parking lot after two attempts at finding an available spot and lifted their twined fingers to kiss at the top of his boyfriends hand before letting go. Protective arm wrapped around a bulging middle due to the jacket Corpse had thrown on, his presence made the effort slightly easier as they stepped inside, checking in with little difficulty when they soon realized how crowded it was in the waiting room. True to his word, the older one mentioned that even forming sentences set off an excruciating chain event in his skull, the receptionist luckily being sympathetic enough to allow him to fill out information instead. 

Wanting to stay together the two were about to settle down a few seats apart after a moment of searching, Dave was met with a feeling of dread as the words formed on the older gentleman's mouth who was offering up a seat, convinced that he had already been recognized and braced for what was soon to follow.

"Ma'am, you and your partner can sit here."

"Uh… Thanks, dude." Dave let out in the most manly voice he could muster, trying not to laugh at widened eyes in response as he helped the other into a plastically padded chair.

"Hmph," the gentleman let out in an offended air, "Why do you homos have to flaunt your lifestyle everywhere you go?"

"Mate, that's the least of my worries. My boyfriend's here to get treated like anyone else." 

"It won't be when you're burning in hell."

"I'm shaking, please don't send me to a fictional afterlife!" he begged in over the top concern, slightly proud of the performance he gave as the younger one chortled before it was followed by crumpled features as a result, "You okay, hon?" 

Corpse gave a shallow nod, daring to look over at the antagonistic person who dared challenge his partner and darting back down whenever it seemed their eyes would meet. When he was left alone the few times throughout the next hour and a half when Dave had to return the clipboard or visit the toilets, the younger one retreated into himself to try and give off helplessness that any sane individual would respect, but he wasn't finished.

"You really did go after a twink,* the stranger stated, only pausing during a coughing fit, "Are you sure you're dating another man?"

"Sod off, you twat." Dave retorted when he was back in earshot, the stereotypical British accent he used for his recurring character, Daveo, slipping out for an added threat in tone, "Unless you want a broken nose, leave us alone you dickhead." 

*Mr. Cortez?" a slightly younger woman interrupted, smiling warmly as the couple approached in an attempt to help them feel welcomed despite a snide comment coming out in response to Corpse's ethnic background, "Follow me and we'll get your vitals."

Trying to follow instructions through the unrelenting ache in both sides of his jaw, hissing in response when the nurse started to press gloved fingers against his skull to locate exactly where it was radiating from and trying not to pull away, "It hurts in my cheeks and at the joints where my mouth opens." 

"He can speak!" 

"Enough to tell you where the pain is." he continued, exaggerating his facial expressions so he could continue the alibi.

"Well, we're going to need an x-ray. Just a moment, gentlemen."

Corpse rolled his eyes at the formality when her back was turned and instinctively pulled his mask back into place when the door opened. Was it an overreaction? Perhaps, but he wasn't about to risk his anonymity even if nobody could peek in without either of their expressway permission; he was certain Dave had made a note of it on the paperwork.

Eventually, he was wheeled into a dim room where he silently complied, wanting nothing more than to curl into his partner and forget about the unpleasant pounding against his face as scans were being taken. Returning to the hospital bed to await a reading on the results, Corpse desperately stretched out for the other's comfort, letting out content sigh when they were connected with a point of contact, "You gave up a country that had better healthcare, how does that feel?"

"Not ideal, but I crossed an ocean to be with you. Fair exchange, I'd say." 

"I could've just as easily moved."

"Yeah, but it was easier on your body."

"And this shit still happened, go figure…" he let out bitterly, leaning into the arm wrapped loosely around his middle.

Admittedly, he was grateful for Dave's unwavering understanding of his physical limits and patience at dealing with inconvenient hospital visits, his mood lightening if only slightly at the reminder. For a while, they silently shared in their company as the sterile, white room started to grow on them especially as the afflicted patient began to dose on and off between the different charge nurses coming to check on him in the few hours since he had been x-rayed.

"Mr. Cortez?" an older woman asked while knocking, not waiting for permission before she let herself in, "I'm Dr. Roberts, I wanted to go over the results of your scans." 

"How bad?" Dave asked, taking over when the other had another spasm of pain wash over.

"His wisdom teeth are trying to erupt," she started, showing the grainy picture of Corpse's skull and pointing out the two spots on the bottom row, "The top ones are coming in slower, but all four will need to be removed."

"Great…"

"Shh, love. What're our options?"

"Emergency teeth removal, I'll send in a referral to transfer him over." 

The suggestion struck Corpse with a twinge of worry that he, unfortunately, couldn't fully voice. Luckily, though, his boyfriend had it taken care of knowing that he would much prefer being transferred to the private dentist they both went to see, so some of that was reduced to a dull white noise taken over by the volume of screaming his gums were letting out in response to the molars struggling to fit where they were not entirely welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden in a far corner of the waiting room, the older man was trying to remain distracted somehow as his partner was under the knife after being transferred over to the aforementioned dentistry. Thankfully, he remembered the extra pair of earbuds that stayed on his person in case either got overstimulated in public and stuffed them in place as he rang his best friend who would undoubtedly drop whatever he was currently doing to help.

"Dave! Where the hell are ya, dude?"

"Dentist's office," he gave simply, taking a steadying breath before going on, "Corpse's getting emergency surgery on his wisdom teeth."

"Damn, you'd think they'd let you in with him."

"Nah, you know I'd freak out!" the Brit shuddered for emphasis since he had one of the lowest pain tolerances imaginable.

"You're right… He's gonna be fine, y'know?"

"I guess… Could be worse, but I worry for him." 

"Obviously, you moved across the water for him!"

"I completely forgot! Anyway, what's new with you? New daily upload?"

"Waiting on August to finish editing it," the Swede stated, clearly trying to think of a topic to distract him with, "I feel like such a shit friend…"

"Why? You're here when I need you."

"Yeah, but I don't have much- wait! You've got Corpse's jacket?"

"Yeah, he took it off before he was called back. I'm not gonna sniff it, if that's what you're suggesting you weirdo."

"Eww, no! Doesn't he have a lil plush in his pocket?"

"Hedgie? What about him?"

"Use him for comfort??"

"...That's actually not a bad idea. You're not as dumb as you look, Joel."

"Thanks…?"

Dave couldn't help let out a chuckle at the Swede's confusion as he tried to genuinely accept the loaded compliment, turning to search through a hidden pocket to produce the small stuffed animal. He had gifted it to Corpse a few weeks after moving countries, on a day where social anxiety was extremely overactive and ever since it stayed close by; kept anywhere else, Quistis would claim it for herself. Stroking the fake quills gave his unoccupied hand something to do as he held the phone and continued to talk about nothing with Roomie, for he was enjoying the company regardless, "Dude, you need to visit soon, it's been ages since we got together."

"Well, it shouldn't be too much longer," Joel remarked, acting sheepishly as he pulled a booklet into view, "I'm moving to the States!"

"Fuckin' stalker!"

"I can't help it, you and Jack both live in California!" 

"Excuses…" he accused good-naturedly, lightening up at the news, "Good on ya, man."

"Mr. Brown?" a dental assistant called from an ajar doorway.

Dave immediately removed an earbud and snapped to attention, "How is he?"

"Surgery went without a hitch, he's about to wake." 

"Can I come see him?"

"Absolutely."

Giving a rushed goodbye to Joel and pulling the discarded jacket over his shoulder, David practically ran into the room he had been separated from even though he managed to stay behind the young woman leading him to his boyfriend. As he fell into a nearby seat, he immediately took the other's relaxed palm into his, thumb running over the back of his rough hand for comfort that he hoped would be shared when the younger one was conscious. When Corpse started to stir, the Brit held his breath even as his leg bounced in place excitedly, smile growing on his face as half-opened eyelids struggled as he looked for his nearby partner

"Hey, sleepy boy." he said softly, leaning over to press a chaste peck to his temple.

"Dave…!"

"Mhm, I'm here."

"I wanna go homeee."

"Soon, love. Gotta check out and get your meds and-"

"Wanna see kitty."

"Aw, we'll see Quistis soon." David promised, heart warming at his first thought being on the calico rather than his surroundings.

"Now!"

"No, Core," he stated firmly, but gently so as not to upset him while he was still under the effects of anesthesia as he reached for an infamous mask when he realized that would be another issue, "Shit, you can't wear it… Ah, I have an idea!"

Shrugging out of the purple plaid overshirt he wore over a plain black tee, Dave wound it around a thick neck until the sleeves lightly covered the other's face. Admiring the handiwork for a moment, he helped Corpse onto unsteady feet and wound a lanky, unprotected arm around his waist once his coat was slipped on for added protection. Not much longer after his quick thinking, he managed to get Corpse secured in the slightly reclined passenger's seat before driving to a nearby Walgreens where the multiple medicines were waiting. 

"Davey, I'm hungryyy."

"We can get you a milkshake in just a minute," he responded, thanking the cashier as the pills were handed over and placed in the floorboard, "Is McDonald's okay? That's the closest to home."

"Yeah!"

Unable to help finding his excitement endearing, Dave giggled to himself and continued to navigate around the oncoming traffic until he managed to pull into a drive thru. Not needing to ask, he ordered a vanilla flavored treat for the man who had dozed off, maneuvering the arm in his way to put the drink down safely. Once at their shared flat, he nudged the sleeping form and helped reorient him before escorting the younger one into a dim living room where he was met with a mottled form that was curled on the couch with no plans of moving, "Quistis, off!"

"Be nice!!"

"You need to lay down," Dave reasoned, sitting the other on the opposite side to swiftly scoop up his cat, "C'mon, stinky, let's get you food so you don't beg dad for his ice cream."

"Ice cream?!"

"Yes, love, I'm getting it." 

Exhausted, Dave would undoubtedly push through it until his significant other was settled and would most likely pass out afterwards as he tended to two, somewhat helpless, forms. Setting down a freshly filled bowl, he ruffled the feline's fur and resumed retrieving the needed medicine and dessert. Not finding a spoon with the utensils, he refused to hand it over until he grabbed one from their silverware cupboard and popped the lid off as he walked back, "Can you feed yourself?"

"Yes, but you need to sit with me."

"Is that a requirement?"

"Yes, or you'll pass out!"

"Quite right," he confided, sitting cross-legged on the floor facing the other just as a loose grip fumbled with spooning up the half-solid dessert and slowly getting it into his mouth, "Easy, love. Here, let me help."

"Nuh uh, Davey."

"You're gonna make a mess."

"I got it," he let out, giving a sad pout that gave him the upper hand.

"Prove me wrong then," the Brit stated, smirking at how timid the scoops became, "Take your time, how's your pain level?"

"It's starting to come back a little."

Skillfully uncapping the nearest bottle, Dave placed a pill into the next dollop of milkshake and sat with him as requested until he started to lose interest in it, rushing it to the fridge for later and switching it out for a water bottle. Once again, he walked Corpse to their shared room and helped him out of the bulky jacket and jeans to provide extra comfort, the bedspread quickly pulled over both once the older one settled. About to pull him in as if no surgery had happened, he startled at almost hindering healing as it just started, "Fucks sake, you're gonna have to sleep on your back and that means less cuddles." 

"Noooo!"

"I'm afraid so," Dave mused as he leaned up on an elbow to place extra pillows around the left of his cheek, "I may even need to stop sleeping on your chest for a few days."

"That's not fai(w)r," the younger one let out as he was instructed to change bandages before getting comfortable, uncoordinated fingers gathering up strands that fell around his boyfriend's shoulder, "You have pweddy hai(w)r."

"I haven't brushed it in days…"

"I wanna bwush it!"

"Maybe later, 'kay?" Dave asked, trying his best not to blush as dark blue eyes met glassy, brown ones that were starting to close again, "Can't do it when you're dreaming of your disheveled boyfriend, eh?"

"Guess not… Nigh'" 

*Goodnight, Core." he returned, knowing that plastic frames hitting the wooden bedside table would be the last sound the other heard.


End file.
